


Texts

by Cheeze_Whiz



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, omg, texts, this is my first fic, yayayay im dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeze_Whiz/pseuds/Cheeze_Whiz
Summary: Dan and Phil's texts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am Cheeze Whiz and this is my first fic

D: PHIL  
P: What?  
D: YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE YOU TOLD ME NOT TO WATCH  
P: Which one?  
D: A GIRL LIKE HER  
P: Yeah?  
D: IM WATCHING IT  
P: NOOOOO  
P: I'm crying just thinking about it  
D: You mean crafting?  
P: No  
D: Oh  
D: CRAP MY NETFLIX FROZE  
P: Wait where are you?  
D: On the bus  
D: It's back  
P: Please don't watch any more of it  
P: I'm emotionally scarred, but idk im emotional anyway so it may not affect u as much  
D: I started shaking help  
P : Just don't watch any more   
D: I'm not going to...  
D: For now  
P: NO DAN JUST DONT  
D: It got to the sad part and I'm not crying  
P: WELL DO YOU SEE WHY I DONT LIKE IT WHEN YOU CALL YOURSELF TRASH?  
D: Yeah  
D: It's only 13 minutes in and I hate that Avery bitch  
P: STOP WATCHING IT  
D: No  
5 Minutes Later  
P: Are you crying yet?  
D: Nope  
P: WELL I AM  
P: AND IM NOT EVEN WATCHING IT  
D: lol sorry  
-  
D: I watched the whole thing and didn't cry  
P: YOU DIDNT??!!??!  
P: YOU HAVE NO HEART


	2. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil's Texts

D: OMG FRENCH TODAY LMAO  
P: I KNOW  
P: *pause in the conversation*  
Adam- "Suicide!"  
*eye contact made*  
Cue laughter  
D: NEW INSIDE JOKE  
P: WE LOOKED LIKE IDIOTS  
D: IKR  
P: BECAUSE NO ONE UNDERSTOOD  
D: IT WAS SO FUNNY THO  
P: IT WAS PRETTY BITTERSWEET, DARK TOPIC BUT FUNNY TIMING  
D: YES OMG   
P: WE'LL BE LAUGHING ABOUT THIS FOR YEARS  
P: UNTIL WE DIE  
D: WAS THAT A PUN  
P: I DIDNT MEAN TO IT WAS (P)UN-  
INTENTIONAL  
D: AHHHHH NO PUNS  
-  
P: What was is thing with people saying "drink bleach" recently?  
D: Wait you don't know what that means  
P: No...  
D: If you drink bleach you die  
P: OMG PEOPLE ARE SO MEAN  
P:

P: When the text gets to awkward  
D: YES  
D: SIMS  
-  
D: I was listening to Misery Business today   
P: YEAAAAAH!!!  
D: Oh btw I'm watching the movie again  
D: With Pj  
P: DAN NO  
D: DAN YES  
P: FACETIME ME SO I CAN SEE IF YOU CRY  
D: OK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the beginning part or the bleach part was triggering I didn't mean it to be...


	3. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil's Texts

D: I was listening to Misery Business today   
P: YEAAAAAH!!!  
D: Oh btw I'm watching the movie again  
D: With Pj  
P: DAN NO  
D: DAN YES  
P: FACETIME ME SO I CAN SEE IF YOU CRY  
D: OK  
-  
P: You are totally heartless  
D: Yeah lol  
D: I saw koi fish today  
P: KOIIIIIII  
D: KOIIIIII  
P: KOIIIIII  
D: KOIIIIII  
D: Pj chased a chicken around  
P: What? Why?  
D: It got out of its pen  
P: omg...  
D: He chased it for a solid 10 minutes   
P: oml   
D: I recorded it  
P: Send it!!!  
D: -pj and the chicken-  
P: What a title  
D: Yeah  
P: HELP I CANT STOP LAUGHING OMG


	4. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil's Texts

P: So you know how you made the playlist with my name?  
D: Yeah?  
P: I made one for you!  
-Better Than Me-the brobecks  
-Check yes, Juliet-we the kings  
-Riptide-Vance joy   
-I write sins not tragedies-p!atd  
-I'm not ok(I promise)-MCR   
-crushcrushcrush-paramore   
-Second boys will be first choice-the brobecks  
-Madness-Muse  
D: OMG  
D: I LOVE IT  
P: You see that top song?  
D: Yeah?  
P: That's what you are  
D: NO  
D: YOU ARE 276273738 TIMES BETTER THAN ME  
P: NOOOOOOOO  
P: TRUCE BECAUSE I KNOW YOURE GOING TO FIGHT BACK  
D: Okay  
-  
P: You know what's really good  
D: Food?  
P: Yes BUT I was meaning cats  
D: What about dogs  
P: CATS ARE BETTER


	5. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil's Texts

D: Hey guess what  
P: What  
D: I almost passed out today  
P: WHAT ARE YOU OK?  
D: Yeah  
P: What happened?  
D: I was in drama club today and I told Chris if I fall back, catch me, and then everything started spinning and all the colors messed up  
P: OMG ARE YOU SURE YOURE OK?  
D: Yeah  
P: good  
-  
P: DAN  
P: DAN PLEASE ANSWER  
2 hours later  
D: Sorry I didn't answer I didn't have my phone  
P: OMG I WAS SO TERRIFIED  
D: ???  
P: I HAD THIS REALLY BAD DREAM THAT I WAS IN A DYSTOPIAN SOCIETY AND IF YOU BROKE THE RULES, THEY'D TAKE A TON OF MONEY FROM YOU AND I WAS CURIOUS OF WHAT THEY WERE USING THE MONEY FOR SO I SNUCK INTO THE TOWN HALL AND SAW BLUEPRINTS FOR SOMETHING REALLY EVIL. BUT THEY CAUGHT ME AND BROUGHT ME TO A ROOM AND TIED ME TO A CHAIR.  
D: hehe kinky  
P: SHUT UP  
P: SO THEY BROUGHT YOU IN TOO, AND THEN GOT A KNIFE AND STARTED SLOWLY KILLING YOU AND I HAD TO WATCH.  
D: crud  
P: SO I WOKE UP SCREAMING AND CRYING THINKING THAT YOU WERE  
DEAD!  
D: Don't worry I'm alright, are you ok?  
P: I'm okay because you're ok  
-  
D: P  
D: H  
D: I  
D: L  
D: PHIL ARE YOU DEAD  
D: DID YOU GET ABDUCTED BY ALIENS  
P: No lol  
D: Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be one of the last chapters...Also please tell me in the comments if this was by any chance flirty


End file.
